


Alone Time

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [57]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Edward and Briar Rose are in school (grades 3 and kindergarten), does Philip go to pre-school / day care for half a day? If so what do Arthur and Eames do with their free time?





	

After a long and fulfilling summer, soon came the time for the children to return to school.

Edward was now going into the third grade and Briar Rose was starting kindergarten. Things were made a little more interesting now that Phillip was old enough to start daycare so things were added to the morning routines. After the kids got up, washed up, brushed their teeth and got ready for school, they went down for breakfast.

The last few weeks of summer had been spent buying school supply and clothes, Briar Rose ready to go to school as the most fashionable and stylish little girl. She wore black jeans that had a diamond cut out pattern from the ankle to the knee, a white blouse with lace sleeves and brown gladiator sandels. Her hair was loose and out in big, full waves and she carefully ate her peanut butter oatmeal. Edward wore jeans with worn out holes at his knees and a short sleeved plaid shirt. HIs hair had been combed neatly and he looked proud to look so proper on his first day. Phillip wore little cargos and black shirt, his slip on sneakers on his feet. When everyone finished, bags were picked up and everyone piled into the car, heading the school.

Edward was dropped off first and after giving hugs to his parents and siblings, he took off running to the building, meeting up with friends along the way. Briar Rose was next and since she and Phillip would be sharing the same school, everyone went inside. She was a bit nervous, holding Eames’ hand a little tightly and Arthur had warned his husband the night before that they would not have a repeat of Briar Rose’s first day of school. Eames promised and as he and his daughter walked and he sensed her nerves, he looked at her and told her how pretty she looked. She instantly seem to shake her worry after that.

Once she was left in her new class, they took Phillip to daycare just a bit further down the hall. He was only going to be there for a few hours, but he didn’t seem to mind, so long as he had Enoch with him.

Suddenly, they found themselves alone.

Arthur couldn’t remember the last time he and Eames were alone in their house. Usually to get privacy, they left and went out to be alone. But now they were in their house with the pups. As Arthur cleaned up the kitchen, Eames took the dogs for a walk and they met up again in the living room. Arthur was picking up a few of their children’s things and Eames began to help him as they looked at each other.

“It’s so weird being alone. It’s quiet.” Said Arthur.

“Yeah. And this is going to be a common thing now. Imagine when Phillip starts going to school too?”

Arthur nodded and once the living room was clean, the kitchen clean and everything else in order, the pups walked and fed, Arthur sighed a bit and said,

“So?”

“So.”

Arthur smiled and took Eames’ hand, leading him upstairs, wordlessly back to their bedroom.

They didn’t have to close the door. They didn’t have to be quiet and other than having to keep an eye on the clock to make sure they had time to pick up Phillip and Briar Rose, they weren’t rushed either. They got to enjoy each other and spent a long morning making love.

When it was time to pick up their youngest, Arthur felt relaxed and happy. He couldn’t believe how much he and Eames still wanted each other, still desired each other with the same intensity and passion that they had when they first met. They normalised love and affection and while not always perfect, he and Eames were a team who didn’t undermine or disrespect each other in front of their children - or ever for that matter. Eames drove them to Briar Rose and Phillip’s school, humming to himself, a smile lingering on his face. Arthur held his hand while he drove, still looking at his husband adoringly.

They picked up Phillip right away. Their youngest given a glowing report. He played and had lots of fun with the other children and while he shared everything else, he refused to let anyone else see Enoch. Neither Arthur or Eames were surprised. Briar Rose was next and she talked up a storm about her first day, excited about her classmates, how everyone told her, her outfit was pretty, that her hair was pretty. She loved kindergarten.

They brought back the younger children home, letting them play with the pups and have a snack and after a while, Eames went to pick up Edward from school. When they were all reunited and Edward eating, Briar Rose telling her big brother about school, they listened to Edward talk about his day. Their children talked among each other and Eames and Arthur looked at each other, still smiling to each other, knowing they had to get back on this routine only now, they were going to have more time alone on the days Phillip went to daycare.

It wasn’t bad at all.


End file.
